


Stuck in the middle

by tuai



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alcohol, Divorce, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, public restrooms
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al día siguiente todos los blogs publicarán esa foto, ellas seduciendo a las cámaras como si hubieran nacido para ello, sus maridos en medio, sin mirarlas, sin mirar a los flashes, sonriéndose con las cejas enarcadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in the middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musguita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/gifts).



> Inspirado por _Stuck in the Metal_ , de Eagles of Death Metal.

El tema de ese año es _Fetish_ , y la alfombra roja del museo está llena de mujeres vestidas de cuero y látex y embutidas en corsés imposiblemente apretados. Serena está tan impresionante en su vestido dorado de Givenchy que por un momento la echa de menos, cuando le pasa la mano por la cintura y la mira sonreír para las cámaras. Blair está allí a su lado de repente, con el pelo negro y brillante cayéndole sobre los hombros, y los periodistas se vuelven locos. Al día siguiente todos los blogs publicarán esa foto, ellas seduciendo a las cámaras como si hubieran nacido para ello, sus maridos en medio, sin mirarlas, sin mirar a los flashes, sonriéndose con las cejas enarcadas.

-¿De qué vas disfrazado? -le pregunta a Chuck, rozando el terciopelo de su chaqueta de color berenjena que, si se fija bien, choca terriblemente con el vestido de Blair.

-Tom Ford. -replica él-. ¿Llevas una corbata de cuero?

-Llevo una corbata de cuero.

Chuck se ríe burlonamente, dejando que les empujen hacia el interior. En el momento en el que cruzan las puertas y los flashes dejan de cegarle Dan suelta el aire que había estado aguantando, se desinfla hasta que su cuerpo vuelve a parecer _suyo_. Serena se aparta de él como si quemara y él pide un martini seco a una camarera. Alguien se acerca a preguntarle por su última novela, alguien a quien probablemente debería conocer, y cuando se da la vuelta para buscar a Chuck ya no le encuentra.

 

\---

 

Recorre la exposición sin hacer mucho caso, dejando que la gente guapa de Manhattan le distraiga con preguntas sobre el nuevo libro, sobre el año que ha pasado en Londres escribiéndolo, sobre el proyecto para llevar el anterior al cine. Observa a una de las gemelas Olsen beberse de un trago dos dedos de bourbon y habla con Dita Von Teese de los castillos del Loira y de Stanley Kubrick. Nadie le pregunta por Serena, nadie se sorprende de que ella esté al otro lado de la sala, dando traguitos cortos a su flauta de champagne hablando con la editora de Vogue. Es bastante obvio lo que pasa, sobre todo cuando no tratan de fingir.

 

\---

 

Ella desaparece durante el entrante, que se queda a medio comer en el plato. A Dan no le importa lo suficiente como para ir a buscarla cuando traen el pescado, ni para preguntarse si está molesta por algo que él haya dicho. Tienen treinta años y eso ya era molesto en la época del colegio.

Chuck interrumpe una conversación con una modelo pelirroja que es sorprendentemente inteligente, teniendo en cuenta su problema con las drogas.

-Tu mujer me ha robado el sitio -dice, ocupando la silla vacía. Coge la copa de vino manchada de carmín y hace gestos a un camarero para que se la lleve, cambiándola por la suya-. Mi mesa es terriblemente aburrida. Sienna Miller siempre monopoliza la conversación, como si no se diera cuenta de que ya no es relevante.

-¿Pero ha sido relevante en algún momento? -pregunta la modelo, cortando un pedazo de su pescado como si pretendiera comérselo.

Chuck sonríe, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-Esto va a ser mucho más interesante ahora.

 

\---

 

El sorbete para limpiar el paladar antes de la carne sabe a hierbabuena. La modelo ha ido a meterse una raya, o a meterse lo que sea que hacen ahora los modernos, y al otro lado de Chuck hay un actor joven de esos que han triunfado sin razón aparente que habla con el resto de la mesa sobre sus vacaciones en Bulgaria.

Chuck huele el vaso y lo aparta, prefiriendo centrar su atención sobre Dan.

-De alguna manera has logrado incorporar todas las costumbres londinenses más irritantes a tu ya de por sí irritante persona -dice con el tono casual y despreocupado, el comentario salido de la nada. Dan no puede evitar reírse.

-¿Es esa tu manera de decir que me has echado de menos?

-No sé qué te hace pensar semejante tontería.

Dan ha pasado trece meses en Inglaterra, viviendo en un ático de cincuenta metros cuadrados en Dalston y comiendo verdura ecológica. No es que él llevara la cuenta, pero un par de días cada dos meses Chuck aparecía por allí, obligándole a ponerse pantalones y a salir de casa para cenar y a beber con él hasta que el jet-lag quedara relegado a una segunda posición en la lista de causas para su dolor de cabeza. Acababa durmiendo en el sofá de su suite de hotel y robando las pastillas de jabón del baño. Al día siguiente Chuck cogía el avión de vuelta, con algunos millones en contratos más en la cartera, y todo volvía a la normalidad. Dan a su novela, Chuck a su capitalismo despiadado y sus conversaciones a cadenas de emails clínicos y fríos.

Serena fue a Londres dos veces. Hicieron el amor, o algo parecido, y ella se dio una ducha y se fue de compras. No durmieron en la misma cama ni una sola noche, ni siquiera en la misma habitación. A ella no le gustaba la manera en la que el ruido de la ciudad entraba por sus ventanas.

-Yo te he echado de menos -dice, puede que con algo de sarcasmo-. Tu desinterés por las normas sociales, sobre todo. Tu nauseante sentido de la moda. Tu capacidad para ofender incluso cuando haces un cumplido.

-¿Cuándo te he hecho yo un cumplido? -pregunta con seriedad.

Dan se ríe, ni siquiera sabe por qué. Traen la carne y rellenan las copas de vino y el actor cuenta una historia que él sabe a ciencia cierta que es falsa, pero él se limita a beber y a morder las puntas de sus espárragos trigueros.

 

\---

 

El postre es una de esas cosas preciosas pero insulsas que se inventan para que la gente que vive a dieta no se sienta culpable al comerlo. A Dan le apetece un trozo de tarta de nueces de la que hacían en ese diner en Williamsburg al que hace casi dos años que no va, y se plantea levantarse y marcharse de allí, porque no es como si nadie fuera a echarle de menos. Ya ha hecho acto de presencia, ya ha posado para los periodistas y su novela aparece en las notas a pie de foto de los blogs que se las dan de intelectuales. Ha cumplido. 

No se va y, en cambio, acompaña a Chuck a fumarse un cigarrillo porque no quiere tener que quedarse solo en la mesa rodeado de imbéciles.

-Creo que sólo te soporto cuando estoy enamorado de Serena -dice, apoyándose en la pared de ladrillo del patio. Chuck sonríe, soltando el humo por la nariz en un gesto vulgar impropio de él-. A lo mejor enamorado, simplemente.

Chuck y él nunca han sabido ser amigos. Lo son, pero casi a su pesar. Es algo que no debería de ser difícil, porque se llevan bien la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque no les guste reconocerlo. Tienen suficientes cosas en común como para poder conectar, pero son también lo suficientemente distintos como para provocar algo en el otro, que es la base de cualquier relación humana normal. A veces lo que provocan son reacciones casi violentas.

-¿Y por qué crees que es eso?

Si se para a pensarlo, Chuck es el mejor amigo que tiene en la ciudad, desde que Nate se marchó a California. Eso no significa que tengan que soportarse. A veces estar a su alrededor le hace tensarse como un muelle esperando a saltar, como si una corriente eléctrica le pasara a centímetros de la piel y la erizara.

-Cuando soy feliz me pareces más tolerable.

-¿Y cómo de tolerable soy ahora? -pregunta, dejando caer la ceniza al suelo.

-¿Estás interesándote por mi bienestar emocional?

El patio está casi desierto, sólo hay un par de grupos pequeños en torno a los ceniceros en el muro del lado opuesto.

-Te gusta demasiado buscarle las vueltas a todo lo que digo.

Dan se encoge de hombros y se olvida de contestar.

-No quiero volver a la mesa. Llévame a algún sitio, vamos a emborracharnos.

 

\---

 

Dan no está seguro de haber estado allí antes, pero el ambiente es similar al de todos los garitos en los que acaba con Chuck. Oscuro, angustioso, los bajos retumbándole en el pecho. Chuck es un poco así, también. Se sientan innecesariamente cerca en un sofá negro en un reservado y no hablan, porque no hay ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Beben whiskey y martini, tan seco que en algún momento pide que se ahorren las aceitunas.

Pasan las horas con facilidad en esa especie de estupor en el que se hunden, cargado de algo como electricidad estática, silenciosos en medio del caos de la música y la gente bailando poseída por algo que a ellos les evita.

 

\---

 

-A veces se me olvida que estoy casado -dice, y no está seguro de si Chuck le ha escuchado o de si quiere que le escuche-. Desde que he vuelto de Londres... Serena ha dejado de fingir que le interesa. Yo digo que trabajo mejor en el loft y ella no me pide que me quede. 

Chuck dice algo que se pierde bajo el ruido de la música.

-¿Qué?

Se termina su copa antes de acercarse a su oído y repetirlo.

-Que yo tengo un hijo. -Y Dan lo entiende, y agradece que Serena y él nunca lo intentaran muy en serio. 

 

\---

 

La última vez que acabaron una noche así fue porque Dan había discutido con Serena. Fue cuando aún se enfadaban, cuando parecía que servía de algo. Él se cogió una borrachera descomunal y acabó durmiendo en la cama del Empire de Chuck con los zapatos aún puestos. Por la mañana se disculpó con su mujer y se marcharon a hacer las paces a los Alpes, y todo estuvo bien hasta la siguiente vez que dejó de estarlo. Entonces estaban enamorados y todo era de colores sólidos, perfectamente separados. Blanco y negro. 

Ahora ni siquiera piensa en ella, y ese siempre ha sido el problema.

-Es más fácil ser tu amigo cuando no quiero... -se ríe, porque ni siquiera está muy seguro de lo que está intentando decir.

Chuck tiene una mano sobre su pierna y su aliento le hace cosquillas en la mejilla cuando habla, pero no entiende nada de lo que dice. Dan está más borracho de lo que ha estado en años, así que cierra los ojos y recuesta la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento para intentar que el mundo deje de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Es vagamente consciente de que una de sus manos se aferra al cuello de una chaqueta de terciopelo.

-¿Cuando no quieres qué? -dice Chuck, y su voz suena ahogada.

-Cuando no quiero que me folles hasta hacer que me desmaye.

 

\---

 

El baño tiene una luz blanca insoportable que le quema las retinas, así que hunde la cara en la curva del cuello de Chuck y deja que le empotre contra la pared de azulejos rojos. Oye el pestillo cerrándose con una claridad que le sorprende un segundo, antes de notar la pierna de Chuck entre las suyas, la manera en la que se presiona contra él. La sombra de sus manos, que no se atreven a tocar.

-No vamos a hacer esto -dice, sin dejar de moverse contra él-. Yo estoy a punto de divorciarme.

-Bien -contesta, en una especie de gruñido-. _Bien_.

-No, no -replica, agarrando sus muñecas cuando Dan intenta llevarlas a la cintura de sus pantalones-. No firmamos prenupcial. 

-Oh, joder -exclama. La hebilla del cinturón de Chuck roza con su cremallera y se le atraganta un gemido-. ¿Y por qué coño no?

-No sé si recuerdas mi boda.

-Joder -repite-. No creo que sea la primera vez en diez años que...

-No lo va a ser, porque no lo vamos a hacer -le corta. Él no opone resistencia cuando le sujeta las manos sobre la cabeza contra la pared fría. La boca de Chuck se mueve a milímetros de la suya y los labios le queman con las ganas de sentirle, pero él se inclina y la deja caer sobre su cuello, en el ángulo que forman los dos botones abiertos de su camisa blanca. Todo el cuerpo le tiembla de anticipación y de frustración y de _ganas_ , y una pierna se engancha a la cadera de Chuck para acercarle más-. No estamos haciendo esto -musita contra su piel húmeda de saliva y sudor.

-No estamos haciendo nada -coincide él. El corazón le late en los oídos, y la fuerza con la que Chuck le retiene contra la pared es lo único que evita que caiga al suelo como una pila de huesos-. Ni siquiera nos estamos tocando.

Nota la erección de Chuck sobre la suya, tan dura que empieza a ser doloroso, que empieza a desesperarse. Se muerde el labio y mueve las caderas contra él lento y firme, buscando el ángulo en el que el roce de la tela y la presión de su cuerpo se parecen más a algo real. No es una mano ni una boca, ni es la sensación de piel contra piel; no es suficiente ni de lejos, y las manos le duelen de clavarse las uñas en las palmas para no soltarse del agarre de Chuck y colarlas bajo su ropa. 

-Chuck -suplica, notando la manera en la que sus dientes se deslizan sobre la piel alrededor del cuello de su camisa-. Chuck, joder.

Nota cómo su concentración falla un segundo y aprovecha para soltar sus muñecas, y por un momento piensa en mandarlo todo a la mierda, en que no hay tanta diferencia entre un billón de dólares y dos, en que Blair se puede quedar con todo su dinero si quiere con tal de sentir a Chuck desde dentro; pero Chuck da un paso atrás y hay un breve gesto de horror en su cara y él vuelve a apretar los puños antes siquiera de poder rozarle.

-Quítate la ropa -le ordena, sin saber de dónde ha sacado la fuerza para sonar tan severo-. No voy a tocarte, pero no vas a poder evitar que te mire.

Chuck no se mueve, así que lo hace él. No deja de fijarse en la manera en la que su pecho se mueve cada vez que inhala y exhala pesadamente, o la forma en la que el rubor le sube por el cuello y le tiñe las mejillas. Se desabrocha el cinturón, se baja la cremallera. Chuck tiene los labios rojos de mordérselos y los ojos oscuros, la pupila enorme confundiéndose con el iris casi negro que le hace parecer salvaje y brutal. Deja que los pantalones se deslicen por sus muslos y él aprieta la mandíbula. Presiona la palma de la mano contra su erección y suelta el aire en un quejido, y Chuck entreabre los labios fijando la vista en la gota de humedad que ha calado la tela elástica de su ropa interior, y la lengua recorre el filo de sus dientes.

-Quítate la ropa -repite. Chuck lo hace. Se saca la camisa de la cintura del pantalón, lo desabrocha y tira de él hacia abajo sin miramientos arrastrando con él los calzoncillos. Dan no puede evitar que se le escape un gemido hambriento cuando mira la mano en torno a su polla, la cabeza brillante y colorada, grande y deliciosamente perfecta, y todo su cuerpo vibra pensando en tocarle, en sentirle con la punta de la lengua-. Quiero ver cómo te corres -musita, y le sorprende lo grave de su voz.

-Enséñame… -musita tentativamente, y Dan no necesita nada más para tomarse en su mano, sacando su erección sobre la goma elástica, sintiendo el calor y el peso familiar entre sus dedos, repartiendo con el pulgar la gota transparente que se ha acumulado en la punta, dejándola mojada y brillante como si acabaran de recorrerla con la lengua. Apoya los hombros en la pared y comienza a moverse lentamente. Chuck hace un ruido grave más con el pecho que con la garganta, una especie de quejido ronco, y apoya una palma abierta en los azulejos al lado de su cabeza, mientras la otra mano comienza un vaivén tímido. Dan quiere besarle, pero se conforma con sentir su aliento dulzón del whiskey sobre los labios.

-Mírame –le dice, y baja la vista hasta el pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos, a sus dedos en torno a la firmeza de su polla, tocándose con movimientos largos y fluidos, apretando al llegar a la base, girando unos grados la muñeca al alcanzar la punta porque eso hace que se le encojan los dedos de los pies. Otra gota rueda sobre la piel tirante y moja sus dedos, y Chuck se pasa la lengua por los labios y suspira erráticamente, acercándose hasta que sus frentes chocan. Dan le clava las yemas de los dedos en la nuca.

Se pierde un poco mirándole. Mirándose, tan cerca y tan insoportablemente lejos cuando esa especie de temor se va fundiendo con cada movimiento y cada pequeño quejido ahogado, cuando la manera en la que sus dedos se cierran se refleja en los dedos de Chuck, en la polla de Chuck, en la velocidad y la desesperación que se van contagiando, en la manera en la que él murmura antes de apretar los labios para tragarse un gemido. 

Cuando se corre, el orgasmo le pilla por sorpresa, subiendo como una llamarada caliente por sus costados; le alcanza tan rápido y tan fuerte que la vista se le nubla y las rodillas le flaquean. Tiene que plantar una mano en la pared para no dejarse caer, para no cubrir con sus dedos los de Chuck, para no arrodillarse y hundirle en su boca hasta sentirle vaciándose en su garganta.

Chuck no hace ruido cuando se corre, sólo un 'oh' breve y callado marcado por los espasmos que recorren su cuerpo. Aprieta la mandíbula y deja caer la frente sobre el hombro de Dan, respirando pesadamente sobre la piel húmeda de sudor de su clavícula. La camisa se le pega al cuerpo, las gotas de esperma rodando pesadas junto a su ombligo.

 

\---

 

Tardan un momento en componerse, en reordenar la ropa y las ideas. Chuck se cierra los botones de la camisa frente al espejo sin mirarse a los ojos, y Dan nunca se imaginó no estar arrepentido de algo así, no sentirse repugnante y despreciable. Lo cierto es que le da igual.

-Me voy -dice, abrochándose dos botones de la chaqueta. No espera que Chuck diga nada, pero carraspea y se aparta el pelo de la frente y dice:

-No vamos a volver a hacer algo así en un baño público.

Y hay algo que está obviamente mal, algo que destaca como una pieza equivocada en un puzzle, pero a Dan le brota una sonrisa inoportuna en los labios.

**Author's Note:**

> ya, lo sé, lo siento.


End file.
